


For the rest of my life

by Confused_Gull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Now introducing an even gayer, Proposing in the Restaurant, That's literally all I can tag lmao, You heard of Panic at the Disco!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/pseuds/Confused_Gull
Summary: Suna finally ask Osamu to marry him, that's it.Anywho, please listen to 'Can I have this dance' and imagine SunaOsa dancing to it at their wedding. Please.
Relationships: Kagehina (hinted in like one line), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakuatsu (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: SunaOsa Week 2020





	For the rest of my life

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be like a twt fic but I just got a bit too carried away.
> 
> I've not beta read it or anything. Pure word vomit. aka stream of consciousness.
> 
> I was going to give up on the week but maybe one more fic won't hurt....

Suna Rintarou was in love with Miya Osamu, that was a fact. He had finally gotten the guts to ask him out at the end of their second year. They've been together ever since. They were each other's first for everything. Saying they were absolutely head over heels for each other would be an understatement. Even after Osamu quit volleyball and Suna went pro. Their relationship was as strong as ever, love growing more if it was even possible.

Suna Rintarou could not have asked for anything more in life....

Or so he thought.

The thing about their jobs is that they don't get to spend as much time together, which they knew and wasn't as big of a problem. It wasn't pleasant, but tolerable. What wasn't was that it meant everything was more secretive. Being a Pro player meant he had to keep their relationship under wraps.

They couldn't go on dates in public alone. Having to double date with Atsumu and Sakusa or Kageyama and Hinata. They even went out with their whole highschool team if they could make it, but never alone. Sure, Osamu cooked and they had at home dinner dates, but sometimes Suna wanted to spoil his boyfriend and take him to fancy restaurant, see him dressed up in a suit, see him undress from said suit...

But still, he wanted more. More of Osamu in his life. He wanted to be able to proudly introduce his as his boyfriend (if not more) to others, when he was at sponsor parties he went alone, and he hated it. Seeing other older players walking in with their wives, happy as ever. He wanted that with Osamu, ever since he seen him smile at him while eating an Onigiri from a konbini near their school.

After Kageyama and Hinata had gotten together, Suna got so excited, seeing such a positive response. It didn't mess with their careers and they were happy. He near immediately went and bought rings after that.

He didn't even think it through too much, sure they had spoken about getting married, maybe a small ceremony, something personalized. But that's all. They hadn't truly discussed it.

He had gotten three weeks break in between seasons, maybe he would finally grow a pair and ask Osamu the question.

He had already spoken to his parents and Osamu's, both agreeing and giving him their blessings. That was surprisingly easy.

What wasn't was speaking to Atsumu surprisingly.

When he told him that he was going to finally ask Samu, the smile melted off the other's face.

It had sent chills down his spine, the way he spoke. It was more or less an interrogation. They hadn't even spoken like this when Samu and he had started dating all those years ago. It was nice to see though. Even after how much the two bickered or all out fought, whether they were near or far, they cared so deeply for each other. 

After convincing Atsumu that he wouldn't take his twin away forever and would treat him as he deserved and off handedly mentioning that he would most likely take their surname, Atsumu agreed and burst into tears and hugged him, but only let him go after he promised not to tell Osamu he cried like that. 

Sakusa merely gave him a thumbs-up and wished him the best. What a nice guy, the fuck did he get with Atsumu for?

He headed to the shop where Osamu worked and sat at the counter.

"Rin!" Osamu had nearly hopped over the counter to come hug him. 

" I'll wait for you to close up shop, don't worry." Osamu pouted slightly, but shook his head, he looked around and pecked Suna on the cheek before rushing back to his employee's side.

Why was he so cute? What was Suna going to do? He NEEDED to marry this man. He sat to let himself imagine and plan the proposal. Maybe at in front of their old school club room, or under the bridge where they had their first date and kiss.....God this was complicated, what would he even say? What could he say? Were there words that could ever express how much he loved the other man?.....

" Do you wanna go somewhere after this? Or head straight home?" Osamu came up to him, working on the counter in front of him.

" Hmmm, maybe go home, spend some time together, leave the outings for another day?" He wasn't tired, but it would be nice to relax at home together. 

Oh God thinking about "Home". Living together, forever. His heart was going to burst. He hoped his blush wasn't visible.

" Ya sure, Yukio-kun and Nijimura-san are serving the last customer, after that we'll go home, 'kay?" He said shaping the rice ball in his hand properly.

"Then what are you doing now?" He asked, Osamu was still making some onigiri, but there weren't customers?

" Dumbass, these are for ya." He had the most dead panned expression, he couldn't help but laugh.

" Aww and I thought you were going to cook at home for me, maybe have a candle light dinner, maybe skip straight to dessert?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" ... idiot." That didn't stop the smile from spreading on the other's face though.

" Oh what did I ever do to get such a handsome, charming boyfriend like you, huh?... there's nothing more that I could ask for." He rested him head in his hands watching the other pat the last two rice balls into shape.

" Yeah, yeah, flattery ain't gonna get ya anywhere with me." He retorted.

" It got me you till now." He had no clue how though.

" Keep going, it'll give me a reason to stay."

" Aww I don't got to worry about it, you're already gonna, if you can literally make me food and not eat it yourself I'll say I'm quite special." He never felt so giddy, like it was their first date all over again. He would cherish this moment forever. Osamu and him in his shop, everyone else gone home. Osamu making him special onigiri, it was so... romantic? He wasn't sure about how to describe it, but what he was sure of was that he loved Osamu.

Placing the onigiri on the plate, Osamu placed it in front of him, not looking him in the eye, was he hiding something? He wanted to see his cute face..

"If it makes you happy, I'll gladly stay and serve you food everyday for the rest of my life and yours together."

Suna froze.

Did he hear right?

That was...Was that??

" 'Samu...is that..I hope it is but...does that mean what I think it does? Are you implying...?" His voice soft, did he really mean that or was Rin looking into the words a bit too much?

Osamu looked up from the counter he was clearing. He stared into Suna's eyes, before looking away, Suna noticed the light blush dusting the other's cheeks as he tried covering his face with his hat. "..I guess so, I would like ya to have a better proposal from me though. But it just felt right just now. Yer coming back after a game, sitting in my shop, waiting for me as I close up, walking back together...I liked that thought alot. To cook for you everyday. You and I sitting together at a dinner table at our home. Having a home together, just us. Me in the kitchen and you sitting at the counter like when you would come over after school, 'tsumu was still practicing so you'd come over alone and I would make something or the other before we went to makeout on my bed" he smiled at the fond memories "....Ya can answer when I get rings and stuff later. Maybe when you stay over longer. Maybe after ya retire, so it won't affect your career..." 

As soon as Suna's mind registered what he heard he got up dug in his bag and pulled out the box, walking behind the counter as calmly, trying to gather his thoughts, he was on auto pilot, this was the perfect moment, he wouldn't let it go, even if he wasn't the most prepared. 

Osamu was confused at him suddenly getting up until he see the box in his hand, eyes widened at it. Osamu froze in shock, realising exactly what was happening, he suddenly felt his eyes fill up with tears. 

Suna stepped in front of Osamu, taking his hands in his, he looked into Osamu's teary eyes as he realised what was happening, God they both had amazing timing didn't they?

"I wanted to do this later, maybe at our volleyball club room or at home, or that konbini that we used to visit after school, but I guess ya beat me to it. I wish I was more prepared but right now is as good as any other." Tears threaten to stream down both their smiling faces now, barely holding back tears and laughter. The situation both heartwarming and ridiculous, it really encapsulated how they were, and they couldn't have asked for anything better.. They gripped each other's hand. Osamu's other hand furiously trying to wipe a few tears as they managed to escape his eyes.

Suna took a deep breath before speaking trying to gather what he would say, "Osamu Miya, I've loved you since highschool and I promise to love you till the end. I've never had a way with words, but, I want to stand by your side till the end.

I want to cook meals with you in our apartment, feed you while you're busy managing your dumb paperwork, play volleyball in your free time with you, grow old together, start a family maybe.....but before all that I want to marry you, introduce you as my husband to everyone we meet, rub it in everyone's face how lucky I am for having you, to show them no one can have you except me, prove to the world that you are mine, and only mine, and I am yours for the rest of our lives, you are the only one for me. Nothing can stand between us. No one. Nothing. Just you and me against the world." 

Suna opened the box with shaky fingers, looking into the love of his life's eyes, he gripped their entwined hands tighter, " So tell me 'Samu , will you give me the honour of marrying you and making you the happiest man alive?"

Osamu flung his arms around Suna, tears finally streaming down his face as he laughed, "Yes! Yes! God Rin, I can't believe, yer so sappy, sayin' ya don't have a way with words like a liar? I'm so happy. I love you so much. I want to love you till the end of our lives please. There's nothing more I would wan' t' do. I can't believe I let ya by the rings. You and I-" laughter escaping his lips between words.

He gently gripped the other man's face, pausing to see his beautiful smile and letting the happiness finally sink in before sealing their lips, kissing between their laughter, letting the moment and everything it meant to them really sink in. 

They were like that for a while before determining that going home and celebrating seemed better, they placed ring on each other's fingers, lost in their own world.

Whispering declearations of love in between kisses, laughter and playful banter. Love overflowing from the pair's lips as they stood in the middle of the Onigiri store.

On that evening, two people sealed their love with each other over simple rings, falling in love again with each other with a new memory, promising to do the same for the rest of their lives, together.

Soon they stepped out of the shop and began walking home, hands intertwined, matching rings twinkling thanks to streetlights, on their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/confused_gull?lang=en) for fun, I sometimes type out fic ideas and stuff lmao. Kudos and Critique is appreciated.
> 
> Imagine these two dancing in their kitchen in fluffy socks and comfy shorts and t-shirts while old english love songs play in the back. They don't understand what they say, but they don't need to because they can't pay attention to anything but each other.


End file.
